


The Sopranos

by Greeeeny



Series: Captain Hill [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Hill - Pairing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Maria/Steve - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeeeny/pseuds/Greeeeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third one-shot in a series depicting the relationship/pairing of Maria Hill/Steve Rogers and the situations and shenanigans they find themselves in.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>"...The Star Spangled Man tightened his towel and joined Maria on the sofa who huddled closer to him and rested her head tenderly on Steve's shoulder and placed the bowl of nuts between the two of them. They said nothing and Steve knew it was best not to disturb her marathon, however long it went for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sopranos

~~

 

If there was anything more than a sort of iron comfort for Maria's shielded innards, it was curling up on the loveseat in her comfy apartment and watching the Sopranos whilst enjoying a cup of soup, or chips or even cheap-homemade nachos. It was a retreat from S.H.I.E.L.D., all of the subordinates, the commanding and being Director Fury's second. Maria loved her career and she had worked to the bone to get where she was - but she sometimes wondered whether her work load and dedication was too much.

But every now and again, when she got golden chances like these, Maria zoned out and forgot worrying and thinking about work.

And television and being (a bit) gluttonous always helped her relaxed. It also became a small celebration as S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her the next two days off.

Warm and cosy, Maria began her Sopranos season one marathon. It distracted her and Maria dug into a bowl of mixed nuts she had conjured and indulged herself in the quality of her flat screen TV and the sound surround system - courtesy of a pay rise and twenty-first century consumerism. She clustered the warm blanket closer to her chest with her free hand and let the show take her away.

From the distance, Steve came out of the bathroom, his skin glistening with a thin layer of steam and a plush towel around his waist which was soft to his otherwise granite hard skin, thanks to Maria's choice of laundry softener. He had used his favourite Old Spice shower gel and smelled definitely like a man but Maria couldn't care less, for she didn't care whether someone was a man or not. She wanted a good person in her unclear and busy life. But Steve made it all better. Steve was a good person. And so was Maria.

The soldier ran a hand through his wet hair which poured over his slightly wrinkled forehead in dark blonde bangs and looked on with a sort of fortification for Maria as she delved into the depths of the programme.

" _She is safe_." Steve thought to himself, smiling gently as Maria's hand fished into the bowl of nuts and eventually pulled out a salted cashew.

" _She is Maria Hill, after all_."

The Star Spangled Man tightened his towel and joined Maria on the sofa who huddled closer to him and rested her head tenderly on Steve’s shoulder and placed the bowl of nuts between the two of them. They said nothing and Steve knew it was best not to disturb her marathon, however long it went for. The soldier didn't tire easily and Maria had succumbed to her eventual sleepiness three episodes in, when the clock struck a few minutes after eleven. Cautious of not waking her up he scooped her up as if she was something delicate, like an orchid, something to protect and nestled her protectively into her warm bed, brushing away a thick strand of brown hair as it fell onto her face. He closed the door only half-way and instead of sleeping in the room that Maria had reserved for him, he spent the night on the loveseat, his feet hanging off of the edges and the blanket barely covering his length. He didn't feel chilly, or cold as the serum had done wonders for his body temperature. Although he cogitated as to whether it would be indecent to sleep only in a towel on his sort-of-girlfriend's sofa, he knew that Maria did have a sense of humour and would probably rub it in his face the very next day and push to him to the verge of blushing infinitely. Yes, maybe Maria would just laugh it off if she woke the next morning, heavy-eyed and dazedly making her way to the kitchen to make their usual morning coffee only to find Captain America - baring ass in all its glory with his towel God knows where. Steve sighed, heart fluttering very lightly at the possibility of that happening but shook it off when he realised just how _wrong_ it would be.

" _No,_ " Steve thought to himself, being slowly lulled to sleep by the various electrical appliances around him emitting their countless noises (even low frequency), " _I am old enough to be her grandfather. Why would she even want an old fart mooning her, in her own apartment?_ "

He jolted slightly and sat up at the sound of Maria coughing and refused to lie back down until he heard the usual soft hums she made whilst sleeping and her slow, regulated breathing which were indicative of a peaceful sleep. That was one of the blessings (and curses) of the serum. Whilst it was a burden some of the time, Steve began to appreciate it because of Maria. It was beyond anything he knew to understand how she was feeling based on her breathing. If it quick - she was either angry or furious with him, had a satisfactory workout or whenever he practised flirting with her. If it was deep or raspy she either caught a cold or was deep in thought and if it was regular she was at peace. He loved it, but he loved Maria even more. Yes, he adored her.

With that, a subtle smile crawled onto Steve's face and he ferried into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, sore and plagued by a somewhat sleepless night, he was first greeted by the smell of strawberries, the feel of something soft and prickly tingling his nose and a woman's embrace around his waist and a feeling he knew all too well - _Maria._

He felt her lips on his neck, a sensation that was heightened as a result of having just woken up, and Maria worked her way up to his ear, her warm breaths making the hairs on his neck stand up and pushing him on the edge of instant arousal.

"Steve…" Maria purred into Steve's ear, her voice purposefully playful and husky, only threatened to make his arousal all the more volatile.

Steve desired to repent and be chivalrous towards Maria, but he desired her more than anything in the world. Attempting to ignore and hold back the rushes of blood and testosterone heading south, Steve attempted to decrypt whether his mouth was dry from sleep or a result of being provoked so selfishly in the morning. Lustfully, he bit his lip and allowed Maria to continue her vendetta mercilessly like a dazed lover. She tenderly bit his earlobe and breathed a laboured, perhaps from her own arousal, and almost inaudible chuckle in his ear and let her then-travelling hand rest just above his abdomen.

"Yes, Miss Hill?" Steve breathed, bothered by the fact that she was both seducing him wildly like a schoolboy and the fact that she had halted, leaving him covertly pleading to move her hand just a tad bit lower.

"Your towel has gone walkabouts."

 

~~


End file.
